


Love Live in the west

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian





	Love Live in the west

The rain hit hard on the roof of an old shack. It couldn't have been earlier than five in the morning and the rain had been going all night.

The shack wasn't big, definitely not a comfortable place for six people.

Outside of the shack, a blonde haired girl sat on a the porch. She looked over the side before sighing.

“Go away Rain...” she said quietly, placing her hand out so the rain could fall onto it.

She wasn't alone for long as she heard the door open behind her, turning she let a smile appear on her lips.

“Good morning, Kanan...” The blonde said, winking at the other.

“Mari, I didn't sleep at all, nobody could with this rain...” Kanan said, walking and leaning over the side. “Chika wants to get to town as soon as possible and Ruby misses her sister...”

“We can't leave in this rain, the Horses will not like leaving the warmth of their shed...” Mari said, looking at Kanan with a sigh.

“It's a shocker we managed to find this place, and a shed for the horses alone...” Kanan said, stretching her arms.

The pair shared a moment of silence before hearing the door squeeze open, both of them turned to see a small red headed girl peeking out.

“Ruby...” Kanan said, walking back to the door and smiling “What's wrong?”

“Are we leaving soon?” Ruby asked, looking up at the taller girl

“As soon as the rain let's up...” Mari interrupted, quickly heading to the door. “Let's go inside...”

The three headed back into the small shack before shutting the door, Mari leaned up against it and looked around.

By the fire, another small girl was tending to a fire, she had dark blue hair and was trying to keep the fire going.

Another girl was sat by the window, looking outside, she had long burgundy hair and was keeping rather quiet.

The final girl was an orange haired girl, she was sat on the floor holding her legs.

“Chika...” Mari said quietly as she walked over to the girl, sighing

“You is still out there....” Chika said quietly, holding her legs tighter as she sniffled

“She's been saying that a few times now, She's really worried...” The girl with burgundy hair said, looking over at the pair

“She won't talk to you, Riko?” Kanan asked, looking at the burgundy haired girl.

“No, Yoshiko got a huff...” Riko went to say, before being interrupted.

“It's Yohane!” The girl by the fire huffed.

Mari sighed as she patted Chika on the back before turning to Ruby. “Are you okay, Ruby?” she asked, giving her a smile.

“I miss my sister...” she said quietly before sitting on the single bed in the shack.

“We'll be in town soon, I'm sure the bounty on Yoshik--”

“Yohane!”

“...Yohane...was paid off by Dia...” Kanan said with a soft sigh.

“G-Good! That means we can go back once the rain stops!” Ruby said with a smile as she held her arms.

“Mari, can you go and feed the horses? It sounds like the rain is dying down.” Kanan asked, Patting Ruby on the back.

Mari nodded as she leaves the shack to go over to the small shed the horses were in.

She opened the door and smiled as she looked at the two animals laying on the floor

“Starbright!” she sung happily as she kneeled beside one of the horses, stroking it's neck before smiling, holding some crackers before her mouth and feeding the horse.

After a few moments, she went over to the other horse, smiling as she petted her “Good girl, shiny!”

After feeding both the horses, she exited the shed and locked the door. Her silence was cut short as she heard the sound of a gun click and a barrel aimed against the back of her head.

“Stay quiet, and I won't pull the trigger....” an unknown voice said.

Mari's eyes widened as she gulped, raising both hands in the air before listening to the girls instructions.

“Turn around, slowly...” The voice said, and Mari did so.

Upon seeing the other, Mari noticed she had black twin pig tails, red eyes and a bandana over her mouth.

“What are you hiding in the barn?” The girl asked.

“Our Horses...We just need to wait out the rain...” Mari said. “P-Please, We'll be gone once it's over...”

“No! Leave Now!” The girl snarled, before a hand landed on her back

“Nico! We've been over this...” another girl with red hair came up behind the girl and lowered her gun. “Sorry Miss, She has had a tough few days, we'll be leaving now...”

“M-Maki! I can handle---” The girl was then silenced as the other girl placed a hand over her mouth and began leading her away

“Sorry for the commotion!” Maki yelled before walking away with the small bandit.

Mari blinked for a few moments before heading back into the shack as the rain finally died down

“Mari?” Kanan asked as she looked at the other. “You took your time...”

Mari looked at Kanan and smiled, deciding not to inform her on what happened

“I'm sorry, but we're ready to move out! Yoshiko! Pack up!” Mari said, opening the door for everyone

“It's Yohane!” Yoshiko yelled as she turned to Riko “Lily! Help me attach the horses to the coach!”

Mari watched as everyone got ready to leave, though she couldn't stop thinking about the girl she had met...


End file.
